Promesas en Papel
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió con la adolescente atolondrada que Degel ayudó durante su misión en Francia? ¿Flourite estaba cumpliendo su promesa para terminar la novela que su padre había dejado inconclusa? One-shot, DegelxFlourite o algo así xD


___****__Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:__ Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Hoooola, amigos! Hice una pausita a un fic que actualmente estoy escribiendo. (Según eso me iba a ir a un campamento el día de hoy, pero por cosas del "destino", me quedé en casa -_-UU) Pero no importa, por algo pasan las cosas, así que: Don't worry, be happy! :DD_

_Estaba leyendo ayer el Gaiden de Degel, muy bueno al inicio y el final... pues, etto, dígamos que no fue lo que esperaba ._.UU Sin embargo, al leerlo, me surgieron unas cuantas ideas para escribir algo del caballero de Acuario, el cual me agrada mucho, en especial en Lost Canvas. Algo en lo que me fijé más durante el gaiden fue la aparición del personaje llamado Flourite/Fluorite (como cada quién lo traduzca). ¿Se fijan que Shiori siempre les deja una "damicela" a los caballeros, y curiosamente casi todas son niñas más peques que ellos? xDD Qué cosas, no? _

_En fin, en conclusión, la "cercanía" de Flou con Degel me agradó bastante, y he aquí el resultado de eso. Un one-shot, qué cosas ocurrieron después de que el caballero dorado infringiera en la vida de la joven francesa. Intentando ser breve, todo eso y sus sentimientos, son narrados a continuación._

_ADVERTENCIA: Para comprender mejor este one-shot, debes haber leído ya el Gaiden del Caballero de Acuario, Degel. Si no es así, probablemente lo siguiente sea un "spoiler", y podría arruinarte algún final. Quedas advertido ¬w¬_

**_Dedico este one-shot a una reciente conocida (pero muy valiosa eso sí), Ariel de Piscis. En honor a la escritura que nace de tu corazón, tal como la de Flourite... inspirémonos en cosas buenas, sigamos adelante! :DD Ganbatte kudasai!_**

"**Promesas en papel"**

"_Escribir es la manera más profunda de leer la vida" _

_Francisco Umbral (1935-2007) Escritor español._

De nuevo no dormiría nada esa noche. Sin darme cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo, me la había pasado sentada, en el viejo escritorio de mi padre, con pluma y tintero a la mano… escribiendo y escribiendo sin parar. Y vaya que era complicado. Cualquiera que juzgue el trabajo de un escritor como "fácil", está gravemente equivocado, y si antes de por sí admiraba a mi papá, ahora, tras esos años de escritura constante, mi devoción a él era más profunda.

–Flou –mi madre llamó del otro lado de la puerta– ¡Flou! Contesta, niña.

Solté un bufido. A pesar de tantos años, mi mamá no entendía que la razón de que mi puerta estuviera cerrada era para que no me molestaran. Me levanté de mi silla, sin ganas, para abrir la puerta.

–Mamá… ya te he dicho un montón de veces que no me gusta que me…

–¡No voy a dejar que me rezongues esta vez, niña! –me hizo callar con uno de sus regaños–. ¿Ya te diste cuenta de la hora que es? ¿Qué no piensas en el mal que te hace malpasarte así tantas noches?

–Mamá… –mis lloriqueos de niña pequeña resurgieron a pesar de mi edad–. Sólo un par de hojas más, te prometo que después de terminarlas me duermo…

Mi madre se cruzó de brazos, sin querer caer ante mi carita de cordero suplicando que no lo llevaran al matadero, aunque en este caso, yo suplicaba por unas cuentas horas más de mi amada escritura. Cuando pensé que mi mejor gesto suplicante fallaría, mi mamá suspiró agotada.

–Sólo un par de hojas, ¿entendiste? Después vendré y apagaré esas lámparas así te guste o no.

–¡Eehh! –la abracé gustosa. ¡Era imposible que me venciera! – . Gracias mami!

–Sólo un par de hojas, un par… –me devolvió el abrazo y luego me miró seria. Asentí, feliz de que mi nariz no creciera por la mentira–. Duérmete pronto, Flourite. Mañana tienes escuela…

Salió de mi habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Y aunque sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que la contradijera con mi afición a la Literatura, tanto ella como yo sabíamos también que no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Ese arte, era un don que corría por mis venas, sin que nada ni nadie lo pudieran parar. Una maravillosa herencia, regalo de mi padre.

Cerré la puerta nuevamente y me dirigí de nuevo a mi labor. Estirando los brazos para desperezarme, me senté otra vez, pluma en mano, para retomar la historia. ¿En dónde nos habíamos quedado…? Pensé y pensé, releyendo las líneas más recientes en mi novela. ¡Oh, cierto! El fuerte caballero estaba por llegar a la última de sus misiones, la más importante de todas. Tras largos años de intensa búsqueda, finalmente había dado con el paradero de la joven duquesa que hacía mucho le había robado el corazón. Encontrarla había sido difícil, pero ahora, estaban cara a cara. ¿Qué le diría? Un suspiro triste se le había escapado de los labios en cuanto sus ojos interceptaran a la bella joven, tomada del brazo de otro fino caballero…

Nuestro protagonista, embargando pena por notar que la persona, dueña de sus sentimientos, estaba al parecer comprometida con otro hombre, quiso alejarse de ahí. Pero ya había llegado hasta ese lugar y había padecido diversas dificultades para conseguirlo, irse así nada más, no sería justo, tenía que completar su _misión._ Se adelantó, cauteloso, hacia la pareja; sus cabellos verdes se movieron con el viento mientras que una sonrisa segura musitara el nombre de su amada…

Mi mano se detuvo por un momento. A través de la ventana, observé los dinteles de las casas vecinas, que poco a poco se cubrían de nieve. Suspiré, cual doncella enamorada, de mis notas, de mi inspiración.

–Sr. Degel… –susurré, sintiendo que un color rojizo me subía a las mejillas. Cuando noté que mi cara había puesto alguna mueca demasiado tonta, un sonrojo más intenso se adueñó de ella. Me restregué el rostro con fuerza, para desaparecer ese color.

De repente me detuve, una sonrisa melancólica fue lo que ahora se esbozaba en mi expresión. ¿Hace cuánto de la última vez que lo había visto? A _él,_ el "mago de hielo". Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que su misión en Francia se hubiera completado, su valor y fuerza nos libraron a todos de una maldición traída por la Bruja de Vouivre. Los recuerdos de aquellos días me embargaron, tal como siempre ocurría cuando me remontaba a ese pasado. Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas repentinas… ¿Por extrañar a mi padre? No. Aunque su muerte nos había dejado un dolor inmenso a mi madre y a mí, ambas habíamos buscado la manera de salir adelante. Yo, en lo personal, había adoptado su pasión por escribir como propia, en su honor; y cada vez que me sentaba a redactar alguna escena de su novela póstuma, podía sentirlo cerca.

Sin embargo… mi corazón aún podía sentir la ausencia de alguien más, de un ser que se había vuelto demasiado valioso, en tan poco tiempo. Aquella fuerza dura como el acero de su armadura, su poder y esmero, habían logrado cautivarme, pero sobre todo, el corazón noble, que contrario a la frialdad que aparentaba, me hacía añorar su presencia con más intensidad cada vez. Miré mis manuscritos, todos ellos, revueltos con los que desde antes mi padre ya había dejado. Recordé sus palabras…

"_Tú puedes escribir esa historia con tus propias manos…", _me había dicho aquel caballero de Athena, abrazándome con fuerza, dolido por la pérdida del hombre que me había dado la vida. En ese entonces, entre el llanto y mis inmaduros trece años, no había podido agradecerle el que me comprendiera. Pero ahora, mi corazón sólo pensaba en terminar la historia que mi papá había comenzado.

–Y cuando lo haga, volveré a verte… –me dije segura de mí misma–: _Ma chere, Degel._

Limpié las pocas lágrimas que se me habían escapado y me aventuré una vez más a mi mundo de letras, llena de emoción. No me percaté de que cada vez se hacía más tarde, o mejor dicho, más temprano. La Luna se adelantaba más y más por los cielos, dando paso al amanecer, y el "par de hojas" que había prometido escribir solamente, se convirtió en varias decenas. Y no se detendrían, no hasta terminar, hasta que pudiera llevar con mis propias manos, el libro terminado, al hombre que me había inspirado.

Pronto... deseé con todo mi ser, que el futuro cercano, pudiese ser junto a él. Tal como el protagonista de mi novela que pronto podría acercarse a su amada nuevamente, esta vez, para siempre.

"_El porvenir es un lugar cómodo para colocar los sueños". _

_Anatole France __(1844-1924) Escritor francés._

**~:Promesas en Papel:~**

_¿Qué opinan? :DD Sé que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, de hecho, hasta ahora no he visto ninguno ._.Uu Pero Flou es una chica que vive ilusionada por las letras igual que yo, igual que muchos de nosotros, y francamente, la comprendo muuuuy bien. Así que no pude evitarlo y ésto salió de esa inspiración (y quién no se inspiraría con tremendo manjar como Degel de Acuario? *¬*)_

_"Ma chere, Degel", quiere decir "Mi querido/amado, Degel"... Aayy, qué bonito es el fránces, pero qué difícil de hablar, no inventes xDD_

_¿Les gustaron las frases en el incio y al final de la historia? En lo personal a mí me encantaron *-* Amo escribir, amo leer, amo la narrativa! (Mis cinco minutos de locura catártica, lo siento xDDD)_

_Espero sus comentarios, cualesquiera que sean, y de antemano: **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;w;**_


End file.
